Mythical Earthling
by xeroyui
Summary: Humans were unknown to the mysteries around them, however, there are six human that their life have been lay out for them, they just need to gasps what they have in the future. The only thing that stops them is that no one have a clue of where to find it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Guardian of Sky

As the girl in a silky pinkish kimono with a long blue shawl, flicked the lights on with a little hand wave in the air, everyone jumped out and shouted, "SURPRISE!" She was dumbfounded, did not know what to say or do, but just gave them a questioned look. The guy with a long white hair with a pure white kimono asked teasingly, "Don't tell me you have forgotten Princess, that today is your birthday."

"Oh…" Princess muttered and thought, "I did not recognized what today was, and I was busy preventing a war with the underworld. With the attack from the underworld and with her mother, Queen Israeli, being sick, the princess was under immense stress. She was the only leader left that could lead the chaos happening in the palace. However, she thought of giving up, but she knows better not to, when there be a peace to keep.

The guy with a long white hair with a pure white kimono walked up to her to give her a warm and loving hug as if he sense that something wrong. He whispered, "Something wrong at the palace?" She shook her head, telling him there is nothing wrong. She looks into his warm cozy eyes made her remember everything happen in the palace is just an illusion. She was happy seeing him again. She slowly tiptoed up to him, gave him a sweet, longing kiss on the lip.

Ah-hem the guy with yellow hair wearing a blue, short sleeves outfit and blue shorts with a yellow belt's cloth tied around his waist, coughed to get their attention. "Let me remind you, we are still here. If you want to be mushy, I advise you wait till the party ends." He giggled. Upon hearing that, the couple quickly broke apart, which made everyone giggles. The princess blush as she let go of her love. "Now that is settling, Princess Aquasalina, Happy Birthday." He made a formal bow. Everyone followed suit and greeted the princess.

"Oh guys, thanks!" She gave a big smile. This party was just the thing that Princess was longing for to comfort her. She knows that her friends will be with her each step away. She quickly gave a stern look, "didn't I tell you to stop calling me princess outside the palace." Aquasalina giggled after seeing their blank face. She glanced around, and said, "Oh, you even brought me presents." She excitedly walked to the table full of presents. She quickly gave everyone a quick squeeze hug.

Minutes later, the official party of Princess Aquasalina started. Princess Aquasalina was going from plates to plates trying out all the food that her best friend, Greenery made. Greenery was wearing a green kimono with brown shawl wrapped around her waist instead of over her shoulders. "Greenery!" Aquasalina excitedly yelled her name, motioning her to come over. "How do you make this food, it's so good." Everyone was now staring at her and smiling with agreement that Princess Aquasalina mood had gone back to normal. She was in a depress mood, the last time they saw her, even though she keep up her usual smile. The princess happily hops over to Fiery, another close friend of her, she was wearing red kimono, and a black shawl tied around her waist. She was sitting on the couch alone, watching Thunder and Dark playing a magic chess.

Thunder and Dark was both wearing black kimono with a blue belt tied on Thunder's waist and a yellow belt on Dark's waist. "What's wrong? You don't look happy." She smiled. Fiery is the only person that Princess Aquasalina met in her life was always serious. Even her father in the Knight Official look likes that. She guesses that this seriousness runs in the family.

"Princess Aquasalina, please don't get me wrong or don't blame my father either." She pause and look at Aquasalina facial reaction. It was not a happy one, Aquasalina immediately frown at her. "Aren't we having too much fun, instead of planning to stop the war?" She pauses again. "Yes, I know the palace is keeping it silent, but…"

Princess Aquasalina quickly cut her off, "There is nothing to concerned about, let the Palace Official do their thing." She stood up and said sternly. "I have you know, the information you receive from your father is highly confidential. Your father should know the consequences of leaking it out, even to their family. I must warned you, never mention it to anyone until everything is assure." By now, everyone stopped at what they are doing and looked at the commotion.

"I am sorry Princess, but…" Fiery tries to defend his father, since she know she said something she should not be, but she was worried about her father.

The guy with white long hair and white kimono walked near the Princess and put his hand over her shoulder to calm her down and asked, "Calm down, Aquasalina, what's wrong?" He frowns at the sight of the two girls fighting.

"There is nothing to concern about, White." She snapped. "I have enough pressure from the Knights, now you come here telling all this. I have you know Fiery, if anything leek out, I will have your father gets the blame first." She pushed White's hand away, briskly walked away toward the door, ignoring the calls from her friends and her love. However, once she opens the door, her two angels rushing toward her.

"Princess, princess…" the two little doll looking angels came to a halt when they saw their princess. "Something…something…" One of the little angels said while pausing for breath.

"Talk in the Palace." Princess Aquasalina said in flat tone. With that, she waved her hand up and vanished with her angels.

Fiery was down on the floor quietly weeping and worried for her father safety. Her father mentioned the only way to save the world; the Guardians of the World must be awakened. According to her father, both the Queen and Princess will not allow them to be wakening until it is necessary. Thunder and Dark who was the closest to Fiery was trying to comfort her. "She didn't mean it. Something must have happened in the palace and in order to keep the citizens from worrying, she have to keep it a secret." Dark remarked.

"Yeah, the princess wouldn't keep it a secret unless it's something that she can't handle by herself." Thunder added while patting her back and giving her a warm smile.

White squat down and added, "You got to give her some slack, her mother is unable to attend the royal court. Everything has dumped to her in one night." Fiery looked up at White and nodded and wiping her tears giving them an assuring smile.

In the palace, Princess Aquasalina was sitting on the throne listening to the reports that her knight is presenting. One of her high advisor mentioned, "Princess Aquasalina, we need to bring back the Guardians. There is no way we could beat them with our knights."

"Princess, our knights are not train for battles like this kind that do with magic." One of Knight captains added. "We need the guardians back." The palace court started with jumble with wanting the princess to release the Guardians power. For years Princess's power and the Queen's power combined was able to keep the peace with the underworld. However, once they know that the Queen was sick, the underworld starts to rose from power.

Princess Aquasalina was getting a headache listening them telling her to release the Guardians. She rose holding her magic staff, "SILENCES!" The court still kept talking among themselves about the Guardians. The princess has no choice but to shoot a lightening bolt in the middle of palace to silence the Advisor and the Knights. Everyone looked at her surprise, that the princess attack him or her. "I know we don't withstand the attack from the underworld without the helps of the Guardians. Nevertheless, I assure you, even with the help of the Guardians might not defeat them, without the combine power of my mother, Queen Israeli and I. They could die helping us to defend the world." She paused and looked around to see their reaction. The knights and advisor have a confuse look at them. She continued explaining, "The Guardians have died once, and now is resurrect again in this lifetime. My mother and I have prevented them from fighting again using our power. However, since my mother is weak now, and with my power alone won't hold it any long." She paused waiting for any comments added, but there were none.

She continued explaining, "I have no choice but to asked them for help. But let me asked you, if the guardians were your children, would you still let them served the world?" She asked with a motionless stern look at the selfish old men.

The men looked at each other, and one of them step out said, "If it could defend the world from invader, I am welcome my child to enter the war." He looked at her and everyone for support. After couple of mumbles, the crowd rose cheering and agreeing with the first man.

Princess Aquasalina gave a small smile, "Well, then lets get them and immediately do the preparation, no minutes to be wasted." She said to the crowd. "I will need two days to train them and awaken their powers. Lily, Sei." She called, "Go get Fiery, White, Light, Thunder, Dark and Greenery to my magic room." She made a quick glance at the crowds for the parents of this kids. She shook her head at them, upon seeing their reactions.

"Um…" One of the parents of the kids she just called stumbled, "Princess…why do you need these kids."

"Well, you said, you want to get the Guardian out and it was court decision, so I call them." Princess said with a little annoyance. "I cannot go back my word, its royal words." She thought, "Now, you want to stop me from calling them?" She got up and said, "DISMISS" Everyone bowed to her. She walked out the court while letting the court advisor and the knights talk among themselves. She thought, "there are many things to prepare; this may even weaken my power."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Final Battle?

"Your highness, the six guardians await." The guard outside the sky shine said. The princess made a quick waved signaling to the guards to let them in. She was staring at the staff that she has never used which her mother told her to use only if it is absolute necessary.

Light was about to call out Princess Aquasalina names, but was stopped by Dark. "Your highness, Dark presents in awaits." Dark bowed to her. He remembers that if they are in the palace, they have to follow the rules. As, Dark finished presenting himself, everyone follow suit.

"You know, I really have no choice of wakening you guys up." Princess Aquasalina startles the groups of six, when she finally spoke, while waiting in silences for couple of minutes. However, they were even more confused of what she was talking. "I never wanted to wakes you guys." She slumps down on the floor as tears running down her smooth cheeks. White wanted to charge over and hug her, but he was stopped by Dark.

"This is the palace, not like outside, you can't approach her like that." He whispered to White. Dark was the oldest of them all in the group.

"But…" White whispered. Dark shook his head. The princess continued to say all the things that the group of six has no clue what she was mentioning.

"You can die if we don't be careful." The Princess starts to sniffs and wipes her tear. "But…I really can't do anything about it either by myself." She pauses to stop her trembling. Greenery ran over there to comfort her best friend despite Dark's says.

"What is really happening in the Palace, Princess Aquasalina?" Greenery asked as she hugged her. The Princess looked up at her and cried on her shoulders for a minute. Everyone was by her side, staring at the scene that they would never have witnessed before. Princess Aquasalina always so a strong and never show any weakness, even to her closest friend. One question that they all have in mind is, "What is happening to the World?"

The princess choked on her tears and wiped them. "I cannot be like this, the more we waits, this world is going to be eliminate." Everyone gave a question looks. She got up slowly and walked to the staff that was hanged in front of the big statue. "This is a staff that will awakes your individual powers." She explained everything that was happening in the palace, why she was waking up their power and how they got the power in the first place.

"So, six of us are the guardians of the world?" Light asked for clarification.

The Princess nodded, and added, "Light, you are the Guardian of Lightening. You have the ability to control lightening." She waved the staff and chanted something that no one would understand, except the queen and her highness. Behind Light, there was a magic circle with a Lighting symbols. It glowed brighter each time after each word that Princess chanted. After, she was done chanting, an amulet necklace with its symbol appears in front of Light.

"Dark, you are the Guardian of Time, which you have the will power to control time." She did the same thing to him. "Greenery, Guardian of Earth, you have the power to make world green." She continued with everyone else. Fiery got the power of manipulates fire, while Thunder can manipulate sounds. White can manipulate snows. After everyone awakens their power within, they remember their pass.

"What happen to Watery?" Light asked. He remember she sacrifice herself to save him in the pass life.

"First, Fiery, I am sorry of snapping at you earlier." She softly apologizes, because she was running out of energy. Fiery shook her head and gave the princess a hug. "Light, you may have the memory, but be sure that you are yourself. Don't let emotion comes to your fighting, it will kill you." Everyone was surprise, which he or she have never saw the Princess so heartless.

Thunder cannot stand the heartless Princess, but he added firmly, "Watery have sacrifice herself to save the queen, how is that being selfish?"

The Princess turned to him, "Let me reminds you, you all only have the memory of what happened during the pass." She paused. "Watery was suppose to be here, but her parents made an accidental miscarriage." She paused again giving her time from breaking down. "For now, I process her power and memories." She did the same thing to her. "We…must…" She said weakly, but feinted anyway.

Everyone running to her and shouted, "Princess!" The princess was lying on White's arm lifelessly. "She is still alive, she just need rest." White carries her to the room. Everyone stayed.

"What the hell with this?" Thunder asked showing his new set of cloths. He was wearing a grey short sleeve vest and short shorts with a blue belt tied on his waist. He even has a blue headband tied on his head. "And, what's with the heartless princess?" He continued to complain when no one is paying him any attention.

"Would you just shut up?" Dark implied. "It's already a mess, we don't your problems." Thunder got up and ready to fight him, but Light stop him. "Oh now you want to fight? Bring it on."

"YOU TWO STOP RIGHT THERE!" White proclaimed as he reentered the room. "For now, we wait for Princess to wakes up for answered." Dark shrugged and went out in the yard, while everyone stay put.

In was late at night, Princess was laying wide-awake in her chamber. There were so many thoughts and memory running through her. There are some new and some old, but she knows it was all pass memories, she need to act as a leader and lead the guardians to victory. She motion to Lily and Sei to get the Guardians in here.

"Guardians, we have a day to prepare, there is no time to be wasted." She motions everyone to sit on the table. " Light and Thunder you might feel slight pain when ever I am hurt. I ordered you two to keep fighting and keep all emotion away." Light was about retort back, but stop by the Princess. "Do you hear me, I don't want anyone died on me. So, please keep yourself save. Lily and Sei will show you to the training room and have you practice your aiming." Everyone excused themselves, and followed Lily and Sei.

The Guardians continued practicing the next afternoon; they still did not stop for lunch or breakfast, when the palace maid came in to bring them food. "Hey, watch where you using that snowstorm, White!" Light exclaimed. Everyone covered their eyes and floating in the air when White starts to use his snowstorm.

He giggled, "oops, sorry." He slowed the storm and which made everyone fall. "Well, at least in this room, you can't died and won't hurt." Everyone snared at him, for causing him or her to fall.

"Oh yea," Light gave White a surprise lighting shot. Light gave a approving smiled. "Let see, how you light that." However, the lighting not only hit White but also hit Greenery.

"HEY! Fiery help me get him." Greenery stretched out her hand and a long whip, which strapped Light tight from dodging the fire energy. "Now, fire!" Fiery shot out fire energy right at him. Light Scream and close his eyes waiting for it to come, but he only saw gallon of water dumped on him.

"Princess Aquasalina!" Dark shouted in surprised. The fired was dissolved by Princess Aquasalina's water. "Please forgive them, we were getting restless, so we fooled around."

"No need to explained." Aquasalina said flatly. "No time to practice, the enemies are in front line."

"What? Already?" Light complained but still strapped tight. Aquasalina was emotionlessly nodded. "Greenery! Unstrapped me, there is a war to win." All of the sudden he felt motivated then ever.

"Oops, sorry." She giggled. "The faster we win this, the faster we could feel ease."

"Light and Thunder, you are to follow me to fight the leader. Everyone else help the Knights." Princess Aquasalina ordered. "Remember want we practice Light, Thunder. I would not want use it unless it is necessary. Got it?" They both nodded.

When they got to the battle, there were equal casualties on both sides. Princess Aquasalina led her group to the leader, while the other stays and fight. Fiery shots them energy to get them attention.

"Having worthless battle is meaningless, so why don't stop the fighting now or face the consequence now?" Fiery stated, she was standing in the middle of group. White and Dark on her left side while Greenery stand on the right side of her.

One of the underworld minions asked, "Who are you? If you want to fight, you have to come down, or are you a chicken?"

"Chicken?" Dark snorted. "I, the Guardian of time, Dark, will make you pay for causing us pain."

"White, Guardian of Snow, having chicken for lunch sound good about now, but you have to come." He introduced.

"Guardian of Earth, Greenery, comes rumbling into a stranger world without invitation is an unethical deed." She followed suit.

"Last, but not least, Fiery, Guardian of Fire." She introduced, "Coming from hell, you should know how does hell fire feel."

The underworld minions looked confused of who they were, even if they introduce themselves. However, they know they have more power then these Knights. "We don't care who you are, come down and fight us if you are not afraid." The leader of minions mentioned some to charge onward.

"You are the one who asked who we are." Fiery fired a fire energy out and wipe out couples minion. They vanished into tiny particles. "It look like, you aren't that strong, as you thought it would be."

The leader of minion was surprise. He quickly mention to others that change the plan to Plan B. The Guardians was confused on what they were doing. The minions were running around and around, but next thing appear was four good looking underworld's minions. "Well, I guess, their level matches us." Greenery stated. "I don't like surprises." The guardians jumped down to greet the newly guest.

On the other side of the battle, Princess Aquasalina has finally reached the leaders. "Well, well, well, isn't it the princess of the sky? I would not have thought you actually appear so early. What made you come out now?"

Princess Aquasalina clinched on her staff tightly, but added, "I would not want you, Sir Sirius to have all the fun."

"Oh, well then, I welcome you to the glory of my victory." Sir Sirius fan out his arm to show the devastating sight.

"Don't be happy about yet, killing your own king to raise in power," Light shouted. "You are not worthy of being the ruler of the world."

"Tut-tut, Let's see who's worthy of ruling when I win this war." He crackled. "Oh, who did you bring Princess Aquasalina?"

"I am the protector of Princess Aquasalina, Guardian of Thunder." Thunder step in front of Aquasalina to introduced himself. "That is also my name, Thunder."

"I am also the protector of Princess Aquasalina, Guardian of Lighting." Light followed suit. "Name, Light."

"Let's stop all the talking, and get on with it." Princess Aquasalina was getting restless, the more she waits, the more casualties.

"No, no, no." Sir Sirius shook his head. "This is an interesting sight to see, my four top followers against." He paused. "I believed your four guardians, and it look like the winning odds is on my side." He laughed.

Princess Aquasalina turned to look at the battle; it was indeed not good, the odds of winning are slim. "Thunder and Lighting attacked."

"You have underestimated me, Princess Aquasalina." He retorted. "Yi, Fey, stop them."

"Yes, sir." Both answered back. Aquasalina and Sir Sirius stayed back to watch the battle, occasionally, Aquasalina have to attack some lower minions.

Thunder closed his eyes to control his power so he could direct a sound wave right at Fey. However, it did not work, Fey uses are mental hypnosis attack and block the wave, which this made an explosion between them, sending both backward. "Thunder!" Light shouted, but he was too flying backward. HE did not pay attention on his fight with Yi.

"Light, no emotion on the field." Princess Aquasalina exclaimed. "Pay attention, you could get yourself kill, same goes with your comrade." Princess Aquasalina getting restless, she thought, if we do not make a come back now; there is no way she could win.

On the other side of the battle, the guardians were on a loosing strike. Greenery shot out her most powerful move, earthquake, however her opponents also shot out her most powerful move. As the both attack crashed, it made Greenery flying backward and slam hard on a big boulder. Her enemy was also fallen down on the crack that Greenery made. "Greenery!" Fiery rushed quickly toward Greenery side, ignoring her enemy. Greenery tries to struggle up, but falls back down on the floor unconscious.

"Greenery, wake up, don't died." She sobbed. "We cannot win the war without you, come on, and wake up." She shook her frantically, while the others two guardians trying to stop the attack from coming toward the two girls. Greenery moved a little eyelid. She slowly opens her eyes, she felt her body was degenerated into pieces, she cannot move. "I…sorry…" She breathed heavily. "I…guess…" She weakly utters her last word to her friend. "Guess…I'll…see" She paused for breath. "Again…next life." With that, she closes her eyes slowly, and her life aura slowly left her body.

"GREENERY!" Fiery screamed. "Why! We are still young, why do we have to fight!" The two boys froze upon hearing her scream, but they did not notice an energy attack coming at them, which made the two boys, flew up and slam hard on the floor. "Dark! White!" Fiery looked up when she felt someone fly passes her.

Upon hitting the floor, White spitted out blood and said, "I…guess…me too." White fell unconscious, while Dark tries to stand up, but there were another attack slam right at him.

"See yeah!" Thunder mumbled before going unconscious.

Fiery got up and wipe her tears, "Princess Aquasalina said, I have the power to wipe out 100 foot diameter length if I use this attack." The enemies gave her a question look, but Fiery ignored and continued, "However, it will kill me with you along." She begins to fire up, all around her, the world was shaking, and before the enemy could act, they were a big flash and all the enemy vanished. Fiery looked around and mumbled, "I'm sorry," before slumping down on the floor.

Princess Aquasalina felt a squeeze in her heart. She thought, "I can't wait anymore, I must use this attack, but it will wipe out the whole population." She argued with her mind. She thought aloud, "No, I must, or the human will be turn into on the wrong hand. Even if I have sacrifice the whole Sky."

Sir Sirius crackled, "What are you mumbling about Princess, cannot see your friends tears into pieces?"

The princess looked right at him, "I will not allowed you to do this anymore." She squeezed her staff ready for combat. "Light, Thunder, we must do this or regret not doing it." They nodded with agreement. They got up slowly from their position and concentrated their power into Princess's magic staff.

Princess Aquasalina mumbled some words and top of her staff starts to glow brighter and brighter. Within a minute flash, the whole population vanquished right front of her eyes. She looked around to see the left over rune and she once again raise her staff and chant, "I, Princess Aquasalina, gave you, who defend the world, my life and revised onto next life."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Twentieth Century

"_Today Breaking News Reporting on Channel 6, a huge gigantic monster of some sort were seem in 11__th__ street and Judan Valley. The investigator have no clue of what is it, but this incident have happened consistently."_ A man was staring at the news horrified, looking stunned, he immediately starts to run down stairs out of his apartment. However, before he reached the door, another breaking news catches his attention. _"The polices have reported to as there were a parents were killed and the only survivor was a girl. No one knows how she survived, we guess there is always an miracle to comes." _

The man did not think twice and call out his communicator, "Nathan, did you here about…" The man was about to say about the incident but a static sound disconnected him. "Hello? Nathan? Ryoku? Anyone?" There were no replies from any of his teammate. He immediately transforms and dash out his apartment without shutting his television off.

Couple of street down, a giant made of rocks was destroying building, stomping on cars and tossing humans. "Honey, watch out!" A middle age woman cried out running to her husband. However, a flying car hit the couple squashing them.

"MOM! DAD!" A girl cried as she watches her parent gets kill. "NO! NO! This can't be happening." Tears running down her face and dropping her necklace, which begins to glow red.

A group that was wearing old tradition clothes arrived witnessing the scene. The girl begins to glow and her hair changes to red and her clothes were change somewhat similar to the person who was wearing old tradition. A person with black and white hair, in the group notices the giants was sending a big boulder flying toward her direction, "Watch Out!" He immediately raises his staff to use his power to stop time, but there was a long white clothes coming down wrapping the girl waste pulling her up before the boulder landing on her. "What?" Everyone was surprise, especially the girl who was saved, even to the giant.

On top of stacks car, there were a pink hair girl standing on the right next to red hair girl, and on her left was a boy who have yellow hair. The pink hair spoke to the giant, "Harming the city is one thing, but attacking human is not forgivable. I, Aquasalina, Guardian of Love and Justice, I will cleansing you with my pure water." The pink girl introduced. She stood in front of the girl guarding her.

"Guardian of Lighting, Light, if you find all this not surprising, then you must feel some shocks from me." The yellowed hair boy also steps in front of girl. The red hair girl was stunned; she does not know what is happening. Her parents dying in front of her, a group of weird people who have different hair color, including her have appear in front of her. What the worst is that she felt she wants to fight him too for revenge and for saving the city.

There were a white hair man came running to the scene breathless. "What!?...Happen?" He asked. They gave him a look asking, where have you been? "I try calling you, but I did not get any answered. I did not know until the news reported on the television."

"I think…" The black and white hair guy said, "We found our last free comrade."

"Yes we did," A voice came behind them, the group immediately turned. "And, they can help us find the princess and protect her." The small little doll explained.

"Sei! Where have you been?" The black hair boy asked. "You still have things to explained to us. We just got our power few weeks ago."

"I…" The little doll was interrupted by an energy bolt, making them flying backward smacking hard on the floor.

"Ouch!" The black hair boy mumbled, "Explain later." He got up and stop in front of his enemy. "I don't like enemy that have energy bolt, so I, Guardian of Thunder will make you pay for thundering over to this part of city." He shouted.

"Yeah, this is a beautiful world, I, Guardian of Earth will not let you destroy it." The girl with green hair yelled. "Greenery!"

"You have come in on the wrong time, because I, Guardian of Time will send you back to where you are." He also introduced himself. "And the name is Dark."

"I may be late, but snows does come after Fall, so I, Guardian of Snow, will make sure you fall hard!" White hair man introduced. "As they say, snow is white, so White is my name."

Thunder try his mind control but the attack were reflect causing people around them to have a slight headache. "It is a rock! It doesn't have a mind." The pink girl yelled as she got the most affect, because she was the closest to the enemy. "Stop, whoever is controlling sounds."

"I'm sorry, I thought he does, since he moved." Thunder apologized. "Well, then long distance attack have no affect, short distance attack does." He charged toward the enemy with his swords.

"Wait!" Dark warned, but it was too late. The enemy grabbed Thunder and tightly squeezed him. "Damn!"

Aquasalina whispered something to Light and she squat down asked the red hair girl, "Are you okay staying here? I don't think the enemy would attack here." The red hair girl nodded. Aquasalina and Light jumped up to a light post, aligning themselves with the same height as the giant. "RAIN SHOWER" She shouted, and rain was falling down at the giant.

"Hey girl, water doesn't…" White stopped as the giant quickly looses his grip on Thunder.

"NOW!" Aquasalina shouted. Light sends a lighting attack straight at the giant. Aquasalina extended a long cloths wrapping on another lamp post, gliding down to catch Thunder before he fall on the ground. Thunder was slowly opens his eye when he felt a breezed and warm fresh strawberry smell. Before he falls unconscious again, he thought he saw an angel guiding him to heaven.

"Thunder!" Greenery cried running toward them. The others were finishing off the enemy.

"He's okay," Aquasalina said. "Just unconscious for now." Greenery nodded and examining his injuries. She was about of walk off with Light, but was called back.

"Hey!" Nathan uttered. "Wait, we need your help to look for the princess and protect her." By now, police were surrounding the place, while the group of heroes standing in the middle of scene.

Aquasalina laughed making the others gave her a confused look, "Princess? If I were you, sharpen up your skills. With that, you guys won't be able to protect her." She laughed again while walking to Light and the girl. "I'll leave Fiery for you to protect and fight against evil. I hope we be seeing each other again." She grabbed Light's armed to teleport out.

"Wait!" The red hair girl finally got her voice back. "Why did you call me that?" There were so many questions to ask; she does not know what to start, "And how do I change back to normal?"

"I believe Sei knows," She turned around and smiled at the doll. "You should have some of your memory back."

"Yes, I did," Sei replied. "But I still don't remember who's the Princess."

"It will reveal later on when the time have come." She smiled and waved her hand up. She vanished leaving sparking floating down.

"How come she could teleport?" White asked amusedly. The clock tower in the central down ran and showing it was 9 am in the morning. "Oh Crap! I have a meeting at 9:30 and I cannot miss this meeting, the director of the company is coming back from United States. I'll see you tonight for the explanation." He dashed down the alley and change back to his original human clothes.

"I'll call Mina to pick us up, Greenery, go to school." Nathan ordered. "They will suspect something if all three of us doesn't show." Greenery nodded and started to head off to alleyways. "Oh, and tell the principle that I can't teach homeroom today."

"Ah! I just arrived at Japan too!" The long wavy hair girl complained. "I wanted to find who killed our parents soon, but I didn't want evil that soon." She stared at her broken luggage that the monster attacked them.

"Sis, you have anticipated it coming…so stop complaining and start figuring out, where the heck are we." Without notice, they have walked in on an old fashion street market. "The bad part is I am late for school too. I was supposed to report to the offices at 8 am. I am so going to get detention." He mumbled.

"Don't worry about that, I could solve that problem." His sister gave him reassurance smiled. "Let's go asked someone for a phone" She wheeled over to meat stored.

On the other side of the town, a tall man in business suit walked briskly into the big tall building. For the first three levels, it was a shopping mall, while the rest of level up to 19; it was for the office for the company call Lavender. The employees greeted him, "Good Morning, Vice President Hinato." He nodded back and walks into the top executive elevator.

"Good Morning Vice President Hinato," His secretary greeted in happy tone. "The meeting at 9:30 is postpone until 1 pm this afternoon."

"Eh? Why?" He turned around right before he entered his offices.

"Director Kokako called that she won't be arriving until that time." His secretary replied. "And Director Kokako said Vice President from England, and India, their plane are delay for an hour and please pick them up from the airport." He nodded and went back to his office to prepare for the meeting.

"Oh Sidney, bring me coffee." Before his secretary, leave the room. "Daughter of Kokako huh? I wonder what she is like. " He thought to himself.

In the mansion, a girl in white clothes was tending on a wound kid. "What happened?" She asked.

"Big rock." That is what he answered and went back to his researched on the new enemy that appeared today. "I was thinking, when they are going to act, it's been like months." He turned around to look at the boy injuries. "How is he?"

"No bone fracture, only miner skin damage." She answered. "With couple of days rest, he will be off and running."

"We have to do something about that girl." He flatly said. He stared at the monitor that was monitoring the living room. "She haven't said a word since we brought her here."


End file.
